and a sixpence for your shoe
by princegeorge
Summary: Wedding bells, a wedding trip and some more happiness for our favourite couple.


…**and a sixpence for your shoe. **

_A/N Wedding bells! and more joy for our favourite couple. Mostly Mr Carson's POV. _

_Lots of fluff and lots of nonsense, I somehow found it difficult finishing this._

_Mild M rating between the CECECECE marks so skip that part if that isn't your cup of tea. _

_Anyways; have fun! _

o-o-o-o

Mr Carson had heard several people he knew describe their wedding day as the most beautiful day of their life. He had always wondered what about that day could be so special, possibly because he couldn't stop thinking like a butler. The only things he could imagine by the word wedding was everything that had to be arranged. Dinners, receptions, wine, extra footmen, a party, a ball. The thought alone made him sigh.  
But being the groom had changed his point of view, he had to admit. All he had to do was remember to take the ring with him and even of that he was reminded by Mr Bates, who had showed up early that morning to assist him. Of course had had been grumpy at first, after all he had dressed himself for decades and would certainly manage on his own, but he found the presence of the valet had a calming and reassuring influence. And everything had been taken care of: his clothes pressed, his shoes polished, breakfast brought up. His two brothers were offered rooms in the house, but both had preferred to stay at the Grantham Arms and he had spent the last evening of his unmarried life with them.

The car was waiting to take him and Mr Bates to church where he would meet his bride.

o-o-o

Sitting in the front row of the church, next to his brothers he began to feel nervous.

All morning he had been worried about his bride; her sister had fallen down the stairs and broke her leg. She was in hospital and unable to attend the wedding. The news had reached them two days ago and his Elsie had been in tears, as was her sister, Mr Carson learned from, ah yes, his future brother in law, who had telephoned them.

He had asked Bates about her of course, several times, but the valet told him all he knew was that Mrs Bates and Mrs Patmore were taking good care of her.

And he knew it was the most beautiful day of his life when he first laid eyes on his bride.

She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. The tailored new suit looked perfectly on her, her hair was all shiny waves under an elegant hat, she wore the borrowed pearls and he knew in her purse she carried the painting of the blue tulips and the old key to their cottage.

But the most beautiful were her eyes, sparkling and shining and brimming with love for him and the tender smile he saw in those eyes.

o-o-o-o

Now it was eleven pm, they'd had a wonderful dinner and just entered the hotel room in Edinburgh, where they would spent a short honeymoon.

Mrs Carson finally felt free to show her husband how happy she was with his choice. She threw herself into his arms and showered his face and everything else she could reach with kisses.

'Charles, I am so happy! What a sweet and lovely idea. I may be a Scot but I've never been to Edinburgh!'

'You're so welcome, my darling,' he smiled.

'Charles, you're the sweetest man and I am madly in love with you,' she declared. He pulled her on his lap and poured them both a glass of wine from the bottle they didn't finish at dinner.

'I sense a 'but',' he whispered, and she smiled a bit guilty.

'It's just…I can't help it Charles, it's probably my frugal Scottish nature, but…the money… certainly there are more useful things to spent that much money on? And you know I am penniless, and this suit I am wearing, I still don't know where that came from and I feel so, well, ashamed about spending money on such frivolous things…'

He kissed her mouth close.

'Elsie, stop that.'

'But…'

'Please love, listen to me. I have been a butler for over thirty years, you know that. I needed very little for myself and I hardly took my days off, you know that too, for I didn't know what to do with them. My father died, leaving my brothers and me his house in London which we sold for a good price. A very, very good price. Our uncle died unmarried and childless and he left us his property in Dorset. We sold it for a very good price. I was a very rich butler Elsie, and when I decided to buy a house and finally ask the woman I had loved so deeply for so many years to marry me, I thought it was time to spend a few pounds. I told Anna to take you out for a new suit and bring Mrs Patmore if necessary, and I'm so glad I did because my love, you looked even more stunning today than you usually do. And I knew you'd never been to Edinburgh so it was to be the destination for our wedding trip.'

She was speechless and tears formed in her eyes.

'Elsie, I know I haven't been honest with you, and I'm sorry about that. But I felt you wouldn't accept my gifts otherwise. Please forgive me.'

She sighed. She felt a bit angry because he had done all that behind her back but on the other hand he was right: she'd never have allowed him to spoil her like that.

'You spoil me,' she said.

He smiled. 'Yes. You deserve it. Now let's go and see if the bathtub is large enough for two before we go to bed. I had a dream a few weeks ago about sharing a bath with you and I've been wanting to experience it for real ever since.'

o-o-o-o

Of course the bathtub was wide enough for two. He had requested that when he made the arrangement. After a long soak in scented water with Elsie in his arms, her back against his chest, they both had been so drowsy they'd fallen asleep immediately.

The next morning she'd woke up at her usual time and then woke him in a very special way, that put a soppy smile on his face when they sat facing each other at the breakfast table, and she'd smiled and whispered: 'You deserved it.' He felt his cheeks flush.

It had been a perfect honeymoon. Even the Scottish weather had been supportive: cold but calm and sunny. Charles had visited Edinburgh many times during his time on the stage and he had loved the 'Auld Reekie' at first sight. Being there with Elsie as his wife, made the town even more beautiful.

Now they were on their way home. The train was quiet and Elsie leant against him.

'I'm a bit nervous, Charles,' she sighed.

'What about, love?'

'I don't know…it's just such a big change. You and me living together, without our jobs…what if we drive each other against the walls after a few weeks? I'm a housekeeper but I'm not sure I'm a good housewife, there's a difference…'

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

'It will be very different from what we're used to, that's right. And I'm sure we'll need a few weeks to get settled in our new roles, but we'll be fine. I never thought of you as a housewife Elsie, don't worry. I don't want a perfect housewife, I want you.'

'But Charles, I'm not a very good cook,' she said.

'Well, according to Beryl you're useless in the kitchen,' he chuckled and kissed her temple. 'Don't worry Elsie, I happen to be quite the chef. I have polished up my skills under Beryl's tutelage and she was impressed. We will be fine love, I promise.'

She cuddled up to him and kissed him. 'Thank you for not calling me silly,' she said.

'You're not silly. You're bright and clever and independent and that's why I love you, among other things.'

'Other things?' she asked, eyes sparkling.

'Oh yes, my darling. We're not going to discuss those however, because we're nearly there. I will call for a taxi to take us home.'

o-o-o-o

At half past four Mr Carson carried his bride into their new home. 'Charles, put me down, think of your back!' she cried, between laughs.

He put her down in the warm and softly lit living room and kissed her.

'I telephoned Anna the other day, to inform her about the time of out arrival and I asked her and Emily to prepare the house,' he confessed. 'Young Peter helped them. I thought it would be nice to come home in a welcoming house.'

And it was welcoming. A small fire crackled in the living room hearth, the kitchen was lit and a tray sat on the table. Tea, sandwiches and a note from Anna, Emily and Peter: 'Welcome home Mr and Mrs Carson!' next to a vase with fresh flowers.

Elsie wiped a tear away, but her husband noticed and caressed her cheek.

'It's very sweet of them,' he agreed, while he poured them both a cup of tea.

But she shook her head.

'No, it isn't that,' she said, 'I mean, it is sweet of them but it's so very, very sweet of you. To think about that, making sure our home was warm and comfortable when we arrived, have a tea prepared, and not in the living room, but in our nice big kitchen. I'm ashamed to say the thought never crossed my mind.'

He had prepared her a plate of what he knew were her favourites. Cheese and cucumber sandwiches, bread and butter, a scone with clotted cream and raspberry jam, and gave it to her, knowing exactly what was troubling her.

'There you are love, and I'll tell you again: had I just wanted someone to cook my meals and mend my socks, I wouldn't have married you. I chose you because I need a companion, someone I can have a conversation with, an intelligent woman that contradicts me and has a mind of her own. And also because I love you very, very much, your eyes are the loveliest I've ever seen, and you're the most beautiful and sweetest woman in the world.'

'Oh Charles,' she whispered, fresh tears pooling in her eyes.

'It's just the truth, my dear Mrs Carson. I love you.'

'I love you too Charles, and I'm so proud to be Mrs Carson.'

He smiled warmly.

'That's my girl.' He reached over the table and took her small hands in his large warm ones.

'Don't ever, ever think you're not good enough for me, Elsie.'

She couldn't say anything, she just smiled through her tears.

o-o-o-o-o

After Mr Carson had finished his second helping of Mrs Patmore's almond slice, they'd put the dishes in the sink and had gone for a walk. After spending a good part of the day in the train, they both felt the need to stretch their legs and have a breath of fresh air.

It was a clear, moonlit evening, the air cool and crisp. She took his offered arm and he pulled her close against him.

The full moon put the bare branches of the trees in a pale blue light and made the dark surface of the duck pond shine and sparkle, looking like something from a fairytale. They stood there for a long time, silent, just enjoying the view and each other's company.

Then she sighed and smiled.

'It's beautiful here and I'm so happy, Charles.'

He squeezed her arm.

'Let's go home.'

o-o-o-o

'To bed, my love,' Mr Carson growled, his breath hot against her neck, after he had made sure all fires in their home were banked and the lights turned off while she prepared the wash basin and jug in the bedroom, and filled the hot water bottles for their bed.

Upstairs they found the bed ready and waiting for them. They undressed slowly, neatly folded their clothes and washed before they turned in to their nightclothes.

Charles crawled in first, he enjoyed watching his wife taking the pins from her hair, letting it down, long locks falling free over her shoulders, then brushing her hair out and he asked her not to braid it tonight.

'Very well my darling man,' she smiled and climbed into bed with him, but she remained upright and mentioned for him to sit up with her.

He arranged the pillows and they sat upright against the headboard, his arm around her shoulders, the comforter covering their legs.

'I've got something for you,' she said. She opened her hand and in her palm was…a coin.

He blinked.

'A sixpence?'

'Your Lady Mary,' she said. 'The day before the wedding she came to see me in my sitting room and asked me if everything was ready and I told her yes, it was. She said that according to Anna there was still something missing, 'a sixpence for your shoe,' she said. And then she told me how she had wanted to run away as a child and asked you for silverware to sell, you know, you told me that story, and how you gave her sixpence instead. She claims this is the very coin, Charles, she said she's kept it all those years. Did you know that?'

'No, I had no idea,' he said, genuinely surprised.

'I asked her why, of course, and she said at the time she was very proud of it, because you were the only one who didn't treat her like a baby. Knowing her, I can imagine she felt like that.'

He smiled. 'She's always had a mind of her own.'

Elsie chuckled. 'Do you know you look like proud father when you say things like that?'

He started to protest, but she kissed his mouth shut.

'I never quite understood why you were so fond of her Charles, but she told me about her childhood, how you were more like a father to her than Lord Grantham ever was. He was away from home for many years, but even when he was home he acted like a soldier, she said. For comfort and kind words and even a talking-to every now and then, she came to you. She never said so, but I think she's very sad to see you leave her home. She wants you to be happy and that's why she gave me the sixpence. For my shoe, so I would be the perfect bride. And I wore it in my left shoe all day on our wedding day.'

He swallowed and took the shiny coin from her hand.

'There's a hole in it,' he said.

'Yes. I went to a cobbler when we were in Edinburgh and asked him to make a hole in it. I thought, since it's such a special sixpence, you might want to attach it to your watch chain.'

He swallowed again.

'It's the most perfect gift I've ever received. Both my favourite ladies have cherished it. I'll have it attached to my watch chain first thing tomorrow. Thank you so much, my love.'

He carefully put the coin in the nightstand's drawer and then turned to his wife.

'You are so incredibly sweet,' he smiled at her and bent down to kiss her.

**CECECECE**

'I mean it. You are the sweetest woman I know, you truly have a heart of gold,' he said, while trailing kisses down to her neck and tugging at her nightgown, 'and you're the most beautiful and loveliest of women, and I'm so happy you agreed to be my wife.'

She shifted a bit so he could remove the nightgown and started to unbutton his pyjamas.

'I'm glad. Now please make love to me, Charles, please…'

He did. The last year or so it had occurred to him that in the end, he usually did what she wanted him to do. 'My Elsie,' he smiled against her collarbone and kissed her while his hands slid across her sides. Smooth arms, round hips, a curved belly and her breasts…no longer firm, but creamy and beautiful and so responsive to his touch. He stroked and softly kneaded her lovely breasts, kissing and softly sucking her nipples for a long time before he slid his hand down and cupped her bottom. She sighed and he squeezed the flesh under his hand. She threw her leg over his body and pressed herself closer to him.

'Charles,' she whispered as she pulled at his shoulders and worked to have his body on top of her, and she spread her legs. His fingers moved to the warm wetness, and she sighed.

'Now Charles, please…'

He entered her slowly and then cupped her face between his hands.

'Elsie, you are my Scottish farm girl and I love you so much,' he whispered and kissed her.

'Oh Charles, I love you too, I love you…' she moaned as he moved inside her.

They didn't last long.

He groaned as he collapsed on her, and she cried out his name.

When they both had regained their breath, he moved to his side and cradled her into his arms.

'My dear Mrs Carson,' he whispered in her ear and she smiled.

'Forever, Mr Carson,' she said softly.

**CECECECE**

Later that night he woke because he had to use the bathroom. He found himself nice and comfortable in a warm bed, Elsie's body curled up in his arms, sleeping peacefully. The curtains were open and the full moon bathed the room in a cool, white light.

He watched Elsie's sleeping form. The moonlight accented the few silver strands in her auburn hair and the lines in her face, earned during her years on the earth. He dropped a soft kiss on her hair, careful not to wake her and remembered the scandal that buzzed around the downstairs of most London houses last summer. The esteemed butler of an esteemed family, a man well in his sixties, had fallen in love with one of the housemaids, a girl over thirty years his junior. He had ran away with her, wanting to marry her, but the young woman had broke their engagement and he was left a broken man.

Even at the time Charles never understood why his colleague had fallen for such a young girl. Of course they were pretty and slim and had smooth, young faces, but even then... He'd tried to imagine himself involved with Madge or Daisy and had laughed out loud. What would they see in an old, grey man like him and, what would he share with young things like them?

He just could not get the picture.

Now, in his own home and in his own bed he watched his wife, sleeping in his arms. Slim and smooth she no longer was, but he didn't mind. She was the love of his life. Intelligent, fierce and stubborn she was but also kind, generous and practical and so very, very sweet. A warm welcoming body and her love for him completed the picture. Who would want anything else?

She stirred when he gently removed her arm from his stomach; he really needed to use the bathroom, but he managed to leave the bed without waking her.

On his return from the freezing bathroom however, he found her awake, her eyes smiling at him.

'Come here and get warm again,' she said and lifted the covers. He climbed into bed and wrapped his shivering frame around her soft, warm curves, sighing with delight, kissing her forehead.

'My darling Elsie.'

'I love you too, Charles.'

**THE END**

**A/N Please please pretty please with sugar on top…. let me know what you think! I'm not happy with this….x george. **


End file.
